Rosa Vermelha
by vivianfangirl
Summary: Dois primos, um amor e um Malfoy


Tiago Sirius Potter corria com toda a força que podia e então, lembrou-se que era um bruxo e aparatou.

* * *

Rose estava na toca com todas as mulheres da família Wesley e sua futura sogra, Astória. Ela vestia um vestido branco e a tia Gina dava o último acerto na barra. Rose olhou-se no espelho respirou fundo e disse a si mesma mentalmente: _Eu posso fazer isso. Scorpius me ama e vou aprender a amá-lo também. _Deu um sorriso falso a sua imagem no espelho.

Gina olhava a sobrinha com uma certa angústia, sabia que ela não amava o noivo e em uma hora se tornaria a Sra. Malfoy. Claro que a culpa disso tudo era do seu filho mais velho, Tiago. Ele sempre foi o que mais deu problemas aos pais. Suas travessuras eram dignas de Fred e Jorge e foi com muita surpresa que ele se formou com notas altíssimas em Hogwarts e assim como o pai tornou-se auror. Tiago amava Rose, disso Gina tinha certeza, só não sabia por que eles nunca haviam se acertado. Tiago tinha uma fobia de relacionamentos sérios e só Merlin saberia o porquê, já que ele fora criado a vida inteira pelos pais e todos os tios também casados viviam felizes até hoje.

- Pronto! O vestido está ok! – Gina falou para Rose.

Hermione olhava para a filha com grande emoção, sua princesa ia se casar!

- Ah filha!

- Mãe, eu não posso chorar lembra?

- Eu resolvo isso – como sempre Hermione sabia um feitiço que resolveria qualquer problema.

-Não é a maquiagem mãe, meus olhos vão ficar vermelhos- Rose sorriu ternamente para a mãe.

- Você está tão linda querida! – a futura sogra falou também emocionada.

A avó Molly não cabia em si de felicidade, sua ruivinha-sabe-tudo ia se casar!

- Rosie, você me lembra tanto sua mãe no dia do casamento com seu pai.

- Ah vó Molly, mas eu tenho seus olhos azuis não? – Rose falou com a avó predileta.

- Bem, vamos parar de choradeira que nós vamos de carro, então precisamos ir logo para não atrasar. – falou Meg Longbottom, melhor amiga da noiva.

- Eu non acrredito que você vai firlnamente se casarr Rosie! Com 25 eu já tinha Victorie! Ton linde!

- Eu não acredito que você ainda fale inglês desse jeito tia Fleuma! – Rosie falou irritada com o comentário da tia sobre se casar aos 26 anos.

- Vamos então? Meg falou novamente e arrastou a noiva.

Os jardins da Toca não estavam enfeitados, pois o casamento não seria celebrado lá. Molly estava com uma idade bem avançada e claro que se ocorre-se na Toca, Molly não descansaria enquanto tudo estivesse pronto. Um salão de festas trouxas foi alugado para a ocasião e três carros levavam todas as mulheres ao local. Rony não parava de olhar emocionado para filha e dizia baixinho: tinha que ser com o Malfoy!

A viagem foi demorada e Rose nada, mas podia fazer senão pensar. Pensar sobre sua vida e sobre seu futuro. Scorpius era um grande homem, todos sabiam disso. E ele a amava, sempre lhe deu toda a certeza disso. Lamentou ter esperado por Tiago, por não ter aceitado o primeiro pedido de Scorpius feito há seis anos. Seis anos de sofrimento! Durante dois anos ela pensou que seria feliz com Tiago, mas ele nunca teve coragem de contar a ninguém sobre o relacionamento secreto dos dois. Ela havia se entregado a ele de todas as maneiras possíveis e ele sempre escondido na desculpa que eram primos! Mas isso nunca impediu de namorarem em Hogwarts ou de fazerem amor no armário de vassouras na casa dos Potter. Nunca havia dormido com Scorpius e agora essa idéia lhe parecia apertar mais o coração. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu dos seus olhos.

Gina olhava a sobrinha pensativa. Não podia fazer nada, nem a conversa que tiveram fez efeito, Rose fora irredutível quanto ao casamento. Quando viu a lágrima escorrer dos olhos de Rose, sabia que teria que lutar até o último minuto para que a vida de seu filho e Rose não fosse vivida em vão. Pegou um objeto na bolsa, um pequeno espelho e com a voz baixa chamou sua filha:

- Lily – disse num sussurro. Ela e Lily usavam o espelho porque Lily estava no final da segunda gestação e esperava gêmeos.

- Mãe? – os olhos castanhos iguais aos de Gina apareceram no espelho.

- Você precisa tentar, eu sei que você acha que vai ser inútil, mas localize seu irmão e, por favor, tente mais uma vez, é nossa última chance.

- Mãe, nós já conversamos sobre isso, Tiago...

- Rose está chorando! Por favor, filha, faça isso por ela, por mim, pelo seu irmão.

- Tudo bem mãe, eu vou tentar.

Mesmo grávida, Lily ignorou o pai e o marido, Walter Thomas, e aparatou no apartamento do irmão mais velho.

* * *

Tiago estava no sofá da sala, vestido com um terno e chorava. Lily nunca imaginou que um dia veria seu irmão naquele estado.

- Ela já casou? – ele perguntou com a voz embargada devido ao choro.

- Não, mas mamãe está no carro com ela e já estão a caminho. Ela também está chorando Tiago, e você sabe o porque.

- Scorpius a ama Lils! Eu não posso fazer isso, você não entende!

- Mas ele sabe que ela ainda ama você!

- Mas ela disse que nunca mais voltaria para mim, você estava lá, você ouviu!

E como se a lembrança da rejeição fosse mais forte, uma nova onda de lágrimas desceu pelo seu rosto.

- Tiago –Lily se aproximou do irmão – Sabe o que Rosie disse para mim hoje de manhã? Que devia ser você lá e não Scorpius. Ele estava o tempo todo ao lado dela, quando Hugo morreu, você se isolou, ela precisava de você, mas Scorpius que estava lá!

- Como você queria que eu ficasse ao lado dela naquele momento? Foi culpa minha!

- Nunca ninguém te culpou! Nem Rose! Mas era o irmão dela, ela não tinha forças pra confortar você quando ela estava sofrendo! Você sabe que não foi sua culpa, Hugo sabia que ser auror não é um emprego seguro. Ele morreu porque tinha que acontecer, não foi você que lançou a maldição nele!

Tiago passou a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos deixando-os mais bagunçados do que já eram naturalmente.

- Ela me deu isso hoje de manhã. – Gina entregou uma rosa conservada por um feitiço a Tiago. Era a rosa vermelha que Tiago dera a ela na primeira vez que fizeram amor.

- Lute! Ela ainda não está casada!

E dizendo isso, dirigiu-se a lareira, pegou pó-de-flú num pote, jogou lá dentro e gritou: Largo Grimauld número 12 e desapareceu em meio às chamas.

Tiago olhou aquela rosa como se fosse sua própria Rose. Ele havia se arrumado para o casamento, mas assim que abriu a porta percebeu que não podia ir, não conseguiria ver a sua Rose casando com Scorpius Malfoy e começara a chorar.

* * *

Finalmente todas tinham chegado. As mulheres tinham entrado e tomado seus lugares ao lado dos respectivos maridos. Hermione que chorava, foi com Gina antes que fizesse mais alguém chorar também. Só ficaram Rony e Rose do lado de fora

- Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser- Rony falou olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis da filha que eram iguais aos seus.

- Eu quero pai, eu quero ser feliz!

-Mas você não vai ser feliz assim.

- Como não vou se feliz sendo amada pai? Eu vou ser feliz! – falou aquilo como se fosse uma frase de motivação.

- Se você tem tanta certeza eu não posso te impedir, mas, se você mudar de idéia, eu vou estar ao seu lado.

Uma bruxa com uma roupa num tom berrante verde-limão aproximou-se dos dois e perguntou se estava tudo pronto. Rose confirmou e logo Rony e a filha estavam parados em frente ao portão de entrada do grande salão. Os portões se abriram e o som de violino e várias pessoas se levantando foi ouvido.

Tiago Sirius Potter corria com toda a força que podia e então, lembrou-se que era um bruxo e aparatou.

Ele estava em Londres, mas não sabia onde e lembrou-se que não sabia onde seria o casamento. Aparatou de novo em seu apartamento e começou a procurar pelo convite e de novo lembrou-se que era bruxo e com um feitiço convocatório o convite rapidamente veio para em sua mão. Abriu o envelope e olhou o endereço e aparatou.

- Há um tempo, o mundo bruxo estava em guerra, mas, mesmo assim o amor não conseguiu ser apagado nem nos momentos de tristeza. O amor nunca pode ser apagado, não importa a circunstância e não importa o motivo, se é amor, sempre estará lá. Nesta noite, estamos todos aqui para celebrar o casamento de Rose Wesley e Scorpius Malfoy. Mais um casamento? Não! Se tiver amor, todos os casamentos são especiais.

As palavras do celebrante pareciam dilacerar Rose e Scorpius. Rose não parava de pensar em Tiago e Scorpius sabia que Rose não o amava, que o irmão de seu melhor amigo, Alvo, era o dono do coração que deveria ser seu.

- Scorpius Alexander Malfoy, você aceita Rose Granger-Wesley como sua legítima espo...

- Rosie!

O grito que ecoou no salão foi ouvido por todos. Tiago Sirius Potter corria freneticamente na direção dos noivos.

- Você não pode fazer isso! Eu te amo! – falou olhando diretamente para Rose.

- Scorpius – respirou e virou para Scorpius - me desculpe, sinceramente, mas eu nunca faria isso se não soubesse que ela me ama. Eu a amo, eu sei que ela é minha prima, mas eu não posso deixá-la casar com você.

- Rose- ele voltou novamente para Rose- Eu sei que o que eu fiz não foi correto, sei que não tem desculpa e eu sei que sua mãe vai me matar por interromper seu casamento, mas eu te amo. Me perdoa, eu ... amo você, cada dia durante esses quatro anos que estamos separados eu pensei em você e eu nunca, nunca amei outra. Eu sei que você pode não me perdoar, pode achar que estou mentindo, mas eu estou aqui, na frente de todos dizendo que eu me arrependo por não ter dito isso antes. – e entregou a rosa vermelha novamente para ela.

Todos os convidados olhavam espantados para aquela cena. Draco Malfoy colocou um sorriso no rosto, feliz porque provavelmente seu filho não se casaria com uma Wesley. Astória olhava para o filho e Hermione Rony seguravam as mãos apreensivos.

Gina olhou para Lily e piscou para filha.

Rose olhava para Tiago sem reação. Reuniu toda a coragem que restava e olhou para Scorpius. O olhar de Scorpius se encontrou com o dela e Rose disse

- Scorpius...

- Não Rose! Ele tem razão, eu sempre soube que você o amava, só tive a esperança que talvez um dia você me amasse de volta. Mas eu também amo você e nunca vou querer te fazer sofrer. – Virou para os convidados e disse- Não haverá mais casamento.

Desceu o degrau em que estava com Rose e deu um soco na cara de Tiago.

- Isso é por você tê-la feito sofrer seu idiota.

E saiu andando pelo corredor até sumir pelos portões.

Tiago ficara tonto pelo soco.

- Você está bem? – Rose perguntou?

- Oh, deixe comigo- uma medibruxa que estava entre os convidados pegou avarinha lançou um feitiço em direção a Tiago que imediatamente parou de sentir dor.

- Obrigado- ele agradeceu.

- Rose- se virou para ela- você me perdoa?

Lá estava ele, o seu Tiago, com os cabelos mais despenteados que o normal e os olhos inchados como se estivesse passado muito tempo chorando. A rosa vermelha ainda estava em sua mão, e quando Rose a rodou entre os dedos lembrou da primeira noite que tiveram.

- Só se você me prometer que nunca me deixará.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Tiago e toda a dor que parecia espalhada por seu corpo esvaiu-se.

- Eu faço um voto perpétuo se você quiser. – e sem se importar que todos assistiam a cena ele a beijou.

O beijo mais doce, mais completo que ele já lhe dera. O mais cheio de certezas.

- Casa comigo? – Tiago falou quando interrompeu o beijo para abraçar sua amada.

- Sim!

- Casa comigo agora?

- Agora? Mas...

- Oh, não se preocupe! Eu só preciso mudar o nome do antigo noivo para o novo- disse o celebrante para Rose.

- Eu aceito então! – Rose falou sorridente.

O salão (o lado da noiva, pois o lado do antigo noivo já tinha praticamente deixado o salão) irrompeu em palmas. E então a senhorita Wesley, se tornou Sra. Potter.

* * *

Olá pessoas! eu peço encarecidamente q me mandem reviews pra essa mini-fic! Se me mandarem reviews (umas 10 pelo menos) faço um epílogo, juro! Por favor, eu só quero saber se leram a fic, please! beijos mil leitores lindos! o/


End file.
